


From Afar

by Raindropblue



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Porn With Plot, Possessive Theseus, Protective Theseus Scamander, Scamandercest - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindropblue/pseuds/Raindropblue
Summary: Theseus had always wanted. Wanted more, more than he could be given, more than he should want, more than he could have.He knew it was all his fault, he had spent years torturing himself for wanting but was completely unable to stop. Completely helpless in the face of Newt's innocent charms.He would always be helpless when it came to Newt, ready to do absolutely anything for him, even hurt himself in the process if necessary.He didn't want to want from afar any longer though, now he wanted to take, take what had always been in front of him but just out of reach. Take what always should have been his, what all along had been.





	From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on ao3, but this fandom and ship are still so new that this is the only way I can get my fill. Please do not copy this. The characters do not belong to me, and neither does the underlying story line. Let me know what you think of it.

Theseus had only just apparated home, trudging into his bedroom despite the grumbling of his stomach. He had no desire to eat these days. The hunger would come and go, but his appetite hadn't really returned since the letter he had received from his little brother just a few days before Christmas. 

Theseus had no one to blame but himself for the distant relationship the two had, yet it still broke his heart into pieces to be addressed so coldly by his little one. All Theseus did was for Newt, to protect him from the world, from his own negligence when it came to himself, and most of all from Theseus' perverse feelings for his little brother. 

He had used work as an excuse to not come home for Christmas because of his constant fear of being discovered. Being discovered for being the twisted, sick, freak that he was, in love with his own little brother. He didn't know how he could hide it when the letter from his little one telling him he was excited to see him at home had stirred such a frenzy within him. All the feelings Theseus had spent years trying to suppress through countless nights spent with tears and his own shaky breaths dampening the pillow as he struggled to breathe through the guilty panic he worked himself into. Through all the hearts he had broken trying to find someone for who he could feel even an ounce of the love he held for his little one but to no avail. 

Just one briefly written letter and all that effort had gone to waste, Theseus had been unable to stop smiling, packing his suitcase a month too early for a trip he couldn't wait to take, fantasizing of finally laying eyes on the most precious sight he had ever beheld after nearly a year of not seeing Newt. Only for his mood to crash when the minister cracked a joke about young Scamander's lovesick smile. If wizards he barely knew could so easily see right through him, his little one surely would. Theseus would rather go another year without looking at his love than to see Newt look at him with disgust in his eyes. To have his little one be burdened with the weight of being loved by his brother in a way he could never return. 

And so he wrote back something short and non-specific about having to stay back this year at the ministry due to something related to the latest dark wizard they were trying to hunt down. Paired with numerous apologies and promises he didn't know if he would be in a better position to keep of definitely being there for Easter. 

The only response he got from his little one was a short confirmation that he had received the letter and that Theseus could do as he needed to. 

Newt had always been a little closed off, it was hard to get through all the walls he built up but Theseus had always been so proud of being the one his little one opened up to. The one he was truly himself with, the one he showed that sweet affection he otherwise reserved only for his creatures. Newt had never been so cold to him, the letters the brothers exchanged were always full of rambling about Newt’s creatures. And of course exasperated smart ass answers to all the questions Theseus would ask about Newt’s health and overall well-being. 

To be written to the way his brother communicated with others, short and unimposing made Theseus feel like he was really losing his brother. He debated it in his head pushing hard to convince himself he could go but rationally he knew if he went he would ruin everything. Newt didn’t deserve to feel uncomfortable around his own family just because Theseus couldn’t keep his freakish feelings to himself. 

Knowing Newt he would avoid coming home because he had never been particularly confrontational. Theseus didn’t want to ruin home for Newt and so he couldn’t go. Even if it felt like if he didn’t it would all come to an end between them. All the love and affection Newt held for his brother would begin to fade and soon Theseus would become just another family member Newt made uncomfortable small talk with at weddings. 

That thought killed him, it was painful to not be able to make Newt blush or touch his lovely skin but to never banter openly with him and get a chance to look into his mind would be complete torture. 

Theseus ran his hand roughly down his face, sighing into his palm exhaustively. There was nothing he could do that wouldn’t result in losing Newt but this way would be the least painful for Newt.

Theseus dropped back onto the bed, head sinking into the soft overly expensive mattress only momentarily before the doorbell rang making Theseus pop an eye open wondering who would come visiting at this time. Had it been someone from the ministry trying to contact him, they would've flooed him. Had it been an unknown wizard his wards would've let him know before they had gotten to the door. 

Theseus sighed as he got up off the bed, realizing it was probably just a muggle handing out pamphlets or sweets considering it was Christmas eve. He had notice me not charms up but sometimes muggles managed to see through them. He didn't bother checking in a mirror to see if he was presentable, it was really the muggle's fault for going around this late at night and bothering people. 

He kept a hand on his back pocket where he had tucked his wand just in case this was a dark wizard as he pulled the door open. The sight that awaited him stole the very breath he had inhaled to mutter a protective spell or tell the muggle he wasn't celebrating Christmas. 

He stared straight into the green eyes that had plagued his every thought for longer than he could remember wondering if he had started to hallucinate out of constant overpowering misery. Once when a bludger had hit him in the head back in third year he had hallucinated Newt was there holding his hand when really it had just been a second year Hufflepuff with a terrible crush on him. 

"Newt." Theseus breathed out, a frown marring his features as he tried to decipher whether his little brother was actually at his door or whether he was dreaming or hallucinating. The expression had Newt shifting uncomfortably from left to right as he stood at his older brother's doorstep, having had to fight his own nature to even be there in the first place. 

Theseus had barely gotten another word out before he had his arms full of adorable magizoologist. His frown melted into a softer expression at the feel of Newt so close. The tension draining from his body as it recognized Newt by touch. Only Newt could be made of so many contrasts. He was tall and gangly, very slender from all the exercise he got caring for his creatures and skipping meals due to negligence, but somehow Newt was also soft. Soft, creamy skin, gentle hands and fluffy red curls. He smelled like the flowers he usually fed his swooping evil, and like the grassy terrains of most of the creatures' habitats with something a bit like sweet toffee that was entirely Newt. 

The hug was a bit awkward with the way Newt had tossed himself at his brother causing him to stumble back a step, his long arms unsure of where to place themselves, settling with one around his older brother's middle and one around his shoulders. Newt wasn't a very great hugger when he had to initiate it himself, but Theseus would take anything his little one gave him. Any touch from Newt felt like heaven, but Theseus especially loved the way Newt would melt into his embrace when he hugged him first. 

Theseus bent down a little to wrap his arms tightly around Newt's slender waist, the layers of all the clothes Newt was wearing making him unbearably soft to hold. Theseus buried his face into the crook of Newt's soft neck, nuzzling his nose into the warm smooth skin as he deeply inhaled that delicious scent he had so dearly missed. It was why Theseus always had flowers and toffees in his home, just to get at least part of that scent into his home as it would be if Newt lived with him. 

Theseus discreetly brushed a gentle kiss to the dip in Newt's neck hoping Newt wouldn't notice the reverent touch. His mouth watered at the feel of the soft skin against his lips and suddenly every part of him wanted to mark, to claim Newt as his for all to see. So that no one else would dare try to take his Newt away from him and all would know who he belonged to. 

Newt made to pull away and Theseus let him go, afraid he wouldn't be able to hold himself back much longer from crossing the line that would ensure his brother never showed up at his doorstep again. 

Newt glared up at him with livid, defiant green eyes and Theseus wanted to smile but tried his best to suppress the urge. Newt looked like an angry, rumpled kneazle kitten. But what made him happy was that his little one wasn't closing off to him, he still cared for him enough to let Theseus in, to show him his anger, to confront him. Theseus wanted to yell it out to the drunk muggles that walked down the streets blissfully unaware of the houses due to the notice me not spells. Scream for all to hear that his brother still cared for him, so much so that he would come cause what Newt would otherwise consider a scene just for Theseus. His little one loved him, not as he wanted him to, but any form of love from Newt would always be more than Theseus deserved. 

"You always come home for Christmas, you can't just decide not to show up this year." Newt said, anger present in his voice and yet it was still the sweetest sound Theseus had ever heard. His brother's voice had always reminded Theseus of tea cakes. Sweet, with many layers to it. It all depended on who he was talking to or what he was talking about. A soft and seemingly airy sound but with substance to it. 

"I'm sorry Newt, but they needed me at the ministry this year, we're trying to find a certain wizard who's been placing curses on children's items. The curses go off when the child brings it into their home." Theseus explained, guiding Newt inside with a hand on his lower back and closing the door with a lazy flick of his hand as he led his brother to the little sitting area. 

"You could've still dropped in for Christmas dinner for just a few hours. I'm sure they'd be able to manage without you for such a short time, if not then they could've joined us, mother certainly wouldn't mind." Newt complained making Theseus smile as he helped his brother out of his coat, marveling at how broad Newt's shoulders were compared to the rest of his slender frame making for an outline that looked like it ought to be painted despite of the loose fit Newt's clothing was. 

"I'll tell them I can't avoid it and I promise I'll be home for dinner if no more than that." Theseus promised, knowing well that his boss himself had suggested he at least take Christmas day off so he would have no issues with Theseus being gone for an hour or two. Theseus had never been able to say no to Newt anyway, especially not face to face.

"I want you to be there for all of it." Newt said quietly after a moment of silence making Theseus glance up at him in shock. Even as a child Newt had never so openly stated his desires, always too considerate of others to say what he truly wanted. 

"Little one I have to go in for-" Theseus started but was cut off by the hurt look on his brother's face. 

"There's no Christmas without you Thee, if you're not gonna be there then I'll stay here and wait for you. I have all I need in my case, you don't even have to feed me." Newt said making Theseus' heart feel like it was going to melt and explode all at once. 

Theseus wanted nothing more than to pull his brother close and ask him to stay forever if he were willing, but he didn't know how he would handle seeing a just-woken up Newt around his home. Newt was cuter than anything Theseus had ever seen, but with sleep still in his eyes and stumbling around as he tried to get to a cup of tea, Newt was so dangerously adorable he was a stumbling weapon. As if that wasn't enough, he was also cold in the mornings which made him extra snuggly. A soft, sleepy Newt, clad in thin pajamas and wanting to cuddle would be much more than Theseus could bear, he would surely give himself away and pounce on his brother. Kiss the lips that would surely taste like the too much milk and sugar earl grey Newt always drank. Mark that soft skin, feel Newt's perfect body under his as he showed him how much he wanted him. 

"I'll come for as long I can Newt, you'll get bored here. You should go home, mum and dad will be missing you." Theseus forced the words past his lips even as it broke his heart to be saying them. Theseus knew he could only push Newt away so much before his brother truly left him, and he might have pushed too far just now. Throwing away the kind gesture his brother had done coming here by asking Newt to leave. Theseus didn't want to look at Newt, to watch him go, but he needed to, perhaps seeing the one person who meant the most to him leaving because of his perverseness would cure him of it. 

"No." Newt said softly, staring down at the carpet beneath his socked feet intently. Hands fiddling with his fingers in his lap as they always did when he was nervous. 

"Little one what are you-" Theseus started but was cut off once again by Newt who looked up at him, staring right into his eyes as he uttered a firmer "no" making Theseus stop talking entirely. 

"You think I haven't noticed what you've been doing these past few years? You've been pushing me away constantly. The letters we write are getting less frequent, you barely ever come home, before it was nearly all weekends and a week at Christmas and now you refuse to come home even an entire day of the year on Christmas. You used to visit me when I was working in other countries, to help me with my creatures and we'd go sightseeing and now I don't think you've even been in the case for the last two years. You used to force me to come to work with you and introduce me to every sleep-deprived ministry employee even though most of them had already met me on the last visit and now I don't even really know who you work with anymore." Newt said, staring at his brother's chest as he spoke, unable to see the slack-jawed expression on Theseus' face. 

He knew he had been distancing himself from Newt but he never would've thought his brother had really noticed or cared so much that he was. Newt always seemed to be good-willingly tolerant of Theseus' presence as though he would allow him to come along but was entirely fine if he didn't. 

"I know my work is p-probably embarrassing to you but Thee you're-you're really important to me. No one has ever understood me the way I thought you did so can’t we still see each other at home and write a bit more often? I miss having you around Thee." His little one stammered out making Theseus' heart shatter into a million pieces. Never had Theseus ever been embarrassed of his little one, Newt was Theseus' pride and joy, he irritated all his friends and co-workers with how much he bragged about Newt. To have made Newt feel like he was anything but someone to feel immense pride over being related to made Theseus want to hurt, to punish himself for having made someone so precious feel so terrible. To pay for all the self-doubt he must have made Newt feel, and to hunt, to hunt down every person that had been the reason Newt jumped to self-deprecating conclusions like this. 

"Newt, baby, you're my entire world. I couldn't be more proud of you little one. I look up to you because you went through so much so young and still didn't give up. You got expelled and participated in the war and yet still found a way to become the best magizoologist the wizarding world has ever and will ever see." Theseus grabbed a hold of his brother's hands, holding them within his as he sunk to his knees before his brother, trying to look into those beautiful green eyes as he spoke. Gulping when he saw how sad they looked, not shining with that unique mixture of gentle mirth and mischief the way they always did.

"You don't have to say that Thee, I-I know what I do is embarrassing because you're a high up in the ministry and it looks bad to have a brother chasing after creatures but I promise I'll stay out of the way of your work. I just miss being able to talk to you more." Newt said softly, making Theseus' eyes fill with tears. How could he have ever been so selfish as to be focused on his own feelings and allow thoughts like this to fill the brilliant mind of his precious little brother. Theseus deserved to be crucioed for days on end and it still wouldn't be enough to punish him for what he had done. Hurting someone so lovely in his thoughtlessness. 

He didn't deserve to touch Newt but he sat back next to his brother and wrapped his arms around Newt, pulling him into his chest. Holding him tightly against him as he let his tears soak into his brother's hair while pressing kisses to Newt's head. Murmuring how much he loved him and how proud he made him like an endless mantra. Newt's body eventually lost it's tension and melted into his older brother as he clung to him, turning into him so he could get even closer. Allowing his older brother to reassure him and quiet the terrible thoughts Newt had about himself even if just momentarily. 

Newt nuzzled his cheek into his brother's broad chest, his own eyes filling with tears as he felt his brother's body shake with a sob. He hadn't meant to make Theseus cry, to push his worries onto him that way. He had just wanted to get his brother back, to be able to see him a little more, to be able to write to him again. 

"I'm sorry Thee." Newt murmured into his brother's chest. A desperate rage overtook Theseus at the words, and he grabbed onto Newt's face, careful to not hurt him despite the anger he felt at himself at the moment. Cradling his brother's lovely face in his hands, he forced his chin up so that Newt would look at him and he could be sure Newt heard every word he said. 

"Don't you dare apologize Newt. You've done absolutely nothing wrong. This is all my fault, I've been pushing you away and I'm so sorry little one. I love you so much and I just didn't want you to get hurt because of me. But I'll deal with that on my own, I'm going to be there for you the way I should have all along. To keep you from filling your head with all these terrible thoughts." Theseus promised, feeling a little sick as part of him wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss Newt's pouty, swollen red lips. To lick the tears that had fallen from his beautiful eyes so that not a single one would go to waste, so that he could consume Newt's sadness and take it all away from his brother. He was sick but he would forever control these terrible urges for the sake of his precious little one. 

"Why would I get hurt Thee?" Newt asked distracting Theseus from the terrible battle he was fighting with himself to not cross that line and scare Newt. He leaned away from Newt, releasing his face from his hold, and settling his hands on his own knees instead.

"Just because I-I can be mean when I'm busy." Theseus said, almost having blurted out the horrid truth. Newt looked up at him with his brows furrowed, clearly not having bought the terrible excuse. Theseus was never mean to Newt, even when they were children he had never pushed him away like other older siblings did, instead he had wanted to play with Newt over his friends. Even as a child Theseus had been able to see how precious Newt was and had cherished him, but as he grew into a man that love had turned dark and manifested as urges one shouldn't have for their own blood. 

"The truth, Thee." Newt demanded, shuffling a little closer to look into his older brother's eyes as Theseus tried to look anywhere but at Newt. 

Newt cupped Theseus' face in his hand, his grip gentle despite the rough callouses on his hands. Theseus loved the feeling of his touch, it felt more like home than any building ever had. He nuzzled into it subconsciously, Newt's face pulling into a delicate little smile at the sight. The beautiful smile looking melancholy because of the redness on his face that lingered due to the tears he had shed because of Theseus. All he ever did was hurt Newt, even while trying not to. Perhaps the best way to stop hurting him was to tell him, then Newt would leave him on his own. He would stop loving Theseus and Theseus would never be able to hurt him again.

But as he looked into those eyes, it was the very last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to selfishly keep Newt to himself forever, even if it was just as brothers, he wanted Newt to stay in his life. To be able to bask in his presence, enjoy the warmth of his personality and the humor of his words. He wanted to be able to touch Newt, even in innocent ways like this, to receive some of his affection and attention. To always have a part in his life. 

"I'm not going to be mad Thee. I know you support me but you can't change what others think. Distancing yourself from me is the only way I can keep from holding you back, which you're right would hurt me more than anything." Newt spoke the words softly, as though he had already come to terms with the idea of being a nuisance, an embarrassment. Theseus would rather suffer for the rest of his life living a Newt-less existence than to let Newt think of himself in such a terrible way for a moment longer.

"Newt none of this was because of you, it was always me, there's something wrong with me Newt, not with you. You're perfect angel. Newt I-I love you and that's why I've been distancing myself from you. So as to not make you uncomfortable." Theseus admitted, forcing himself to look into Newt's eyes as he said the words he spoke in both his fantasies and his nightmares.

"I know I don't say it often but I love you too Thee, we're brothers, of course we love each other. I'm capable of loving people and not just creatures, you know." Newt said and Theseus shook his head making Newt look all the more confused. 

"No Newt, you don't understand, I don't just love you little one, I'm in love with you. I have been for years now, maybe forever, but I only realized it when we both grew older. I love you in a way that no brother should love their brother, and I swear Newt I've tried to stop. But I can't and that's why I needed to stay away from you, because I loved you in a way I never should have." Theseus explained, waiting in silence for his brother to push him away and walk out of the house to never return. 

Newt sat in complete silence, the initial stunned expression melting away until no emotion was visible on his face and Theseus waited with baited breath for Newt to speak. To tell him he hated him, that he was disgusting, to call him a freak and order him to stay away the way Newt always did in his nightmares. Speaking to him in a way Theseus had never seen Newt speak to anyone ever, and he would deserve every word of it even if it would kill him. His eyes burned with unshed tears as he prepared himself to hear Newt say the words that would shatter Theseus' entire world. He waited for the shock to give way to the disgust and hatred that was sure to appear. 

What Theseus never expected was for Newt to gently grab his hand in his own, his touch as gentle and comforting as always, and not meant to push Theseus away as he had expected. 

"It's okay." Newt murmured making the first tear fall from Theseus' eye and down his cheek as he looked at his little one in awe. Newt stared back at Theseus so earnestly that Theseus really wanted to believe him. 

"It's not little one, you don't understand how disgusting it is. I'm in love with you Newt. I want to be with you, to touch you, to hold you, to have you the way a lover would. I want all of that so much it's always at the back of my mind, you're all I dream of Newt. I crave you so desperately it's like that want for you is part of my every breath, like you're my very air. Nothing about that is okay." Theseus' words were spoken vehemently but never had Newt seen his brother look so fragile. He looked as though he were mere moments away from shattering into pieces. Nothing like the strong older brother Newt had always known and believed could face everything. He was making him weak. 

"It is okay. I've always known no one else would ever understand me the way you did and it's why I've always clung to you even though I knew you'd be much better off without your weird little brother constantly around you. I've been in love with you in my own way Thee. I haven't ever wanted to t-touch you in that way, but it doesn't disgust me to know you do. I want you to be happy Thee, and I just, I-I want to see you more often and get to write to you more, have you follow me to whatever country I'm in, and for you to force me to go to work with you. I just want to be with you Thee in whatever way I can." Newt confessed making Theseus' hand tremble in his own. Theseus couldn't believe the words he was hearing, surely this was all just a dream, he had probably fallen asleep as soon as he had gotten home and dreamt all of this.

"This can't be happening, this is a dream isn't it?" Theseus asked, pulling his hand out of Newt's as he stared at the Newt he was sure he had conjured in his head. Newt's eyes turned sad at Theseus' words and he immediately wanted to take them back, he didn't want to make dream-Newt sad. 

"It's real Thee, I'm here and I'm telling you I love you. That I want you to love me in whatever way you want to, as long as you’ll keep loving me." Newt said, grabbing Theseus' hand and placing it on his cheek to make Theseus feel that he was really there and real. Theseus traced the shape of Newt's cheek gently, his fingers trailing to his bottom lip before he froze. Realizing this was all real because he had never really known how Newt's lips would feel beneath his fingertips, and he couldn't conjure up such a feeling. The spark that shot through him had to be real. 

"You're real, you're actually real little one." Theseus mumbled, completely entranced with the idea that Newt was real and that he loved him. Newt loved Theseus even though Theseus was disgusting and undeserving of Newt.

"Let me kiss you?" Theseus begged, cupping Newt's cheek in his hand as he stared straight into his eyes. His heart filling up as Newt's cheeks reddened with a blush so beautiful and delicate but what really made Theseus’ heart pound was the fact that it was because of Theseus. Theseus had made Newt blush for him the way he had always wanted to. Newt nodded shyly, glancing down as Theseus tilted his face upwards and studied the beautiful plump cupid's bow lips he had so long fantasized of kissing. 

Theseus leaned closer and as their lips touched, Newt's eyes fell shut at the gentle pressure. He melted completely under his brother's gentle touch making Theseus moan in approval as he deepened the kiss, moving his lips sensuously over the lips he had always wanted to kiss. Each press and movement between their heated mouths feeding the fire that burnt deep in Theseus' gut, his want growing with each moment that passed between them, his need for Newt growing more urgent, more undeniable. Theseus licked over Newt's lips until he finally parted them allowing Theseus to slip his tongue into his sweet mouth. And as he had always thought, Newt really did taste of the tea he drank. The tea itself much too sweet for Theseus' taste, but the way it lingered on Newt's tongue made Theseus' head swirl. He wanted to get deeper, to get under that, to taste Newt under the tea, and as he explored his mouth, finding the unique taste of Newt he felt his trousers become unbearably tight. Newt tasted like something a little sweet and so Newt that Theseus couldn't ever imagine his taste being anything else. Theseus would never get enough of it. 

Theseus' other hand traveled down to grip Newt's waist tightly, massaging the skin there as Newt broke away for air. Theseus watched as his brother panted for air, his face flushed, lips swollen and slick with saliva because of Theseus. He gave him a moment to catch his breath before his mouth was on his again, craving him so desperately he felt like Newt was his air, he needed to be kissing him, to be touching him or he would die. 

Theseus wanted to somehow merge Newt into him, so that they could be one and he could always feel him. He needed him so desperately, more so now that he had gotten a taste. He didn't want to think of what it would be like to have to stop kissing Newt for longer than he had to give his brother to breathe. He wasn't even sure if he had taken in a breath as he had watched his little one pant desperately for air. All he could think of was the breathy little sounds Newt would make if Theseus were to fuck him. 

He wanted to be inside him, he wanted to taste him. To leave marks all over him. To consume Newt entirely tonight and continue to do so for as long as the both would live. He would find his way to Newt even after he died, he was sure of it, nothing could keep him away from his little one if Newt were to allow him to be near.

Theseus grabbed onto his brother's thighs and pulled him onto his lap as he moved to lean against the back of the couch to give his little one room to comfortably sit in his lap. His hard cock brushed against Newt's hardening member making Theseus growl as he rut up into him, trying desperately to grind against his brother despite the clothes that separated them. Newt let out a little mewl that made any common sense fly out of Theseus' head. All he could think of was fucking Newt, tasting Newt, having Newt. 

"Fuck, baby please let me make love to you. Let me show you how much I fucking want you." Theseus grumbled into Newt's ear as he pressed hot, wet kisses along the side of his face, the breath that blew onto Newt's ear making him squirm and subconsciously grind down onto Theseus' cock making his brother's rutting against him more desperate. 

"Yes." Newt mumbled, his cheek becoming even redder and he hid his face in his brother's neck making Theseus smile and his chest fill up with so much fondness for his lovely little one through the haze of lust that had consumed him. 

"I'll be gentle, I promise my love. I'm going to make this so good for you." Theseus promised as he began to unbutton Newt's vest. Allowing his brother to rest against him as he slowly undressed him. His hands trembling as they finally met bare skin. 

"Let me see you baby." Theseus pleaded, and Newt placed a hand on Theseus' shoulder to push himself up so that Theseus could see him. Theseus' breath caught in his throat at the sight of Newt clad only in his trousers. He knew Newt was muscled but he had no idea it was to this extent. Sinewy muscle covered all of Newt's body, taut under creamy fair skin speckled with hundreds of freckles that Theseus wanted to trace with his tongue and taste each individual one. His need was too great tonight to do so, and by the way his brother had completely hardened and couldn't help but squirm in his lap, so was Newt's. He promised himself that one day soon he would get to taste all those freckles, for now though he slowly felt the smooth planes of his brother's chest with his hands. His cock jumping in his pants as he tugged on Newt's hardened pink nipples eliciting a low whine from his little one. 

He leaned down, keeping eye contact with his brother as he took one into his mouth, sucking on it with all he had, tweaking the other between his index finger and thumb, tugging on it a little roughly. Newt's head dropped back as he arched his chest up to Theseus, offering all of himself up to him. Theseus flicked his tongue all around the delicious little bud, before biting down onto it gently making Newt moan loudly as his hips spasmed in Theseus' lap erratically. The sound of Newt moaning rang in Theseus' ears for a moment, he didn't know how someone could manage to sound so sweet and yet so arousing at the same time but Newt managed to do so with ease. 

Theseus flattened his tongue to lick along the abused flesh to lessen the sting before moving on to the other one, doing the very same to it. His hands roamed over Newt's hips and waist as he groped and kneaded the flesh while his mouth worked on the hardened nipple. Spurred on by Newt's encouraging little whimpers of approval. 

Theseus lifted them both off the couch, wrapping Newt's legs around his body as he carried Newt to his bed. He wanted his little one to be comfortable and his bed was much more comfortable than his couch. He had also fantasized of having Newt in it all too much to allow their first time to be on the couch. Newt wrapped his arms around Theseus' neck, nuzzling his nose into the skin behind Theseus' ear, inhaling his brother's scent deeply. It had always been such a comfort to him and it proved to be even now as his heart pounded knowing what was to come. He wanted it, more than he would've ever thought but he was also nervous. From what he had felt beneath him, Theseus was huge and he was going to stretch him more than Newt thought was even possible. A small part of Newt also worried that after having him, Theseus wouldn’t want him anymore.

Theseus gently dropped Newt down onto the bed, watching him bounce and stare up at him with the look of a little doe as he loosened his tie before tugging it over his head. Keeping his eyes on his panting, flushed little brother as he unbuttoned his vest and shirt before pulling them off. Exposing his well-muscled broad form to Newt. He left his trousers on as he crawled over top Newt, his much broader form completely covering Newt's slender build. 

A low moan escaped Theseus as he felt his little one place his hands hesitantly on his heaving chest, travelling across his muscled pecs in wonder as Theseus held himself up on his hands above Newt letting him explore. His thin fingers trailed down over Theseus' rippling abs and traced his v-line right to where his trousers started making Theseus growl at the feel of his little one's hands so close to where he needed them.

Theseus grabbed onto Newt's wandering hands and kissed each one before placing them by his sides as he began to unbutton Newt's trousers, looking up at him to get confirmation and ensure he was comfortable, getting a nod from Newt despite how red his face was and so he pulled his trousers and pants off in one go. Newt hissed as his flushed erection was exposed to the cold air. The sight of it making Theseus' cock impossibly harder, beginning to feel so terribly confined within his trousers that he had no choice but to yank them off.

Theseus' mouth watered as he looked down at Newt's hard bobbing cock, flushed such a pretty pink for him. He kissed around Newt's milky thighs first, sucking bruises on the inside of both as Newt mewled and wriggled trying to get Theseus' mouth closer to his member. Theseus smirked into his skin as he licked along the bruises, occasionally nibbling on the soft flesh of his thighs. Wondering how someone’s skin could taste so sweet the way Newt’s did to him. Theseus loved how muscled Newt’s thighs were, but still fleshy and soft enough to kiss and bite at them. 

"Thee please." Newt begged and Theseus took pity on his little one, finally taking his bobbing cock into his mouth. Breathing deeply through his nose to slowly ease it into his throat until his lips were wrapped around the very base. Newt's hips spasmed as he mewled loudly. Theseus moaned around his little brother's cock, the vibrations making pre-cum ooze out of it and down his throat as Newt buried his hands into the sheets at his sides, fisting them desperately as he tried to keep from cumming immediately. He pulled back so that only the head of it was in his mouth, sucking on it furiously until some more pre-cum oozed out of it, this time directly onto his tongue, and Theseus savored the taste of his little one. Swirling his tongue around the head as he glanced up at Newt to see him staring down at Theseus with hooded lids, his innocent face looking so aroused it almost made Theseus blow his load. 

Even in Theseus' fantasies he had never been able to envision that Newt could look so beautiful when being touched. His face flushed so prettily, the very tops of his lovely cheekbones and the tip of his adorable nose tinting red while the rest of his skin looked untouchably fair, warmed by the freckles that were scattered across it. Lips parted and red, every few seconds his pink tongue would dart out to wet them, Theseus' eyes tracking its movements. Theseus' favorite part of his expression was how glassy Newt's green eyes were when he was aroused, looking so unbearably bright but a little unfocused as though all that he was able to think about was Theseus and his touch, the possessive part of Theseus preening at the thought.

Theseus bobbed his head furiously over Newt's cock, licking along the veins along its underside, gently taking his balls within his hands and playing with them to add to Newt's pleasure until he was erratically thrusting into Theseus's mouth, a steady flow of pre-cum oozing from the tip of his cock. Theseus hummed around Newt's cock as he allowed his little brother to fuck his face as he pleased. Glancing back up at him, a little smirk on his face even around the cock in his mouth stretching his lips obscenely, that look enough to make Newt blow his load. Stream after stream of cum spurting out of him and straight down Theseus' throat who swallowed all of it, not letting even a drop go to waste. 

Theseus licked Newt's cock clean as he finally stopped cumming, his member beginning to go soft making Newt whine as Theseus licked along his over-sensitive skin.

"You taste so fucking good little one. I love the way you couldn't keep your hips still, had to fuck into my mouth until I got you off. No one else could ever get you to cum this hard Newt, only me." Theseus spoke the dirty words directly into Newt's ear as he pressed kisses all along his cheek and jaw, licking up the skin of his cheek as he grinded against Newt's thigh. The animalistic fever that had overtaken him from giving his brother pleasure leaving him much less conscious of his words and actions.

"Only you." Newt mumbled, still in a bit of a daze after coming so hard. The words made pre-cum spurt out of Theseus cock, landing on Newt's thigh. Newt glanced up at Theseus with his glassy eyes as he swiped the pre-cum off with his finger and put it directly into his mouth, hollowing those fair cheeks as he sucked it off. Theseus' cock jumped and he growled out "fuck" before attacking Newt's mouth with his own. Kissing him so furiously that it made their teeth clank together but Theseus didn't care. He needed Newt so badly, wanted him to be completely his and that thought alone was what kept him from cumming even as he tasted his own cum on his innocent little one's tongue. 

Theseus' control was slipping with every little thing that Newt did. His little one was driving him insane with each little sound, each movement, each unintentionally seductive glance.

"I need to fuck you baby. I want to make love to you, to show you how crazy you drive me." Theseus said, flipping Newt onto his stomach. Biting at the side of his neck once making Newt giggle into the pillow. The adorable sound lessening the primal aggression that had built up in Theseus as he trailed kisses down Newt's back. It had such a lovely arch to it, lithe muscle dancing beneath freckled skin and Theseus could have spent the entire night just pressing kisses to it. 

Theseus finally made his way down the dimples in Newt's lower back to the plump bottom that he had always tried not to stare at when Newt was bent over. How an ass could be so round and taut Theseus didn't know, but he did what he had always wanted to do whenever he saw Newt bent over grabbing something for his creatures. He bit down into the soft pale flesh of one of the cheeks eliciting a yelp from Newt who hadn't expected that at all. Theseus licked along the mark his teeth had left, groping the flesh of the other one, loving the way it filled up his hand, with some still left to spare. He had spent countless hours fantasizing about worshiping this ass and now that it was in front of him he didn't even know what to do with it. 

"Little one you have the best ass in the entire world." Theseus mumbled against the skin as he nuzzled his cheek against the bite mark he had left on the pale flesh. 

"You're so weird Thee, stop that." Newt giggled his face so red Theseus was sure it would be flaming hot to the touch. 

"I can't, your ass is too great." Theseus replied smiling as he saw Newt bury his face into the pillow in an adorable display of bashfulness. 

Theseus grabbed both globes in his hands parting them to reveal the little pink pucker that winked at him making his mouth water. He licked at at delicately, hearing Newt gasp from above him and wriggle in his grasp to get away. 

"Relax little one, this'll help prepare you." Theseus reassured, waiting till Newt had settled down before licking over the pink pucker again. He licked circles around it, waiting till it was completely drenched before beginning to try to probe it with his tongue, it eventually gave way, allowing Theseus to feel the tight muscle around his tongue. Theseus went back to licking over it, sucking at it a little making Newt moan. Theseus finally pulled away, and accioed the lube to him, it coming directly to his awaiting hand. 

He opened up the jar, scooping out a generous amount to smear onto Newt's rim, dipping his finger back in to get it covered before he slowly circled the rim with his finger. It expanded a bit under his touch and he squeezed his finger through, Newt and him both moaning simultaneously. Theseus couldn't imagine how tight Newt would feel around his cock if he was this tight around his finger. Theseus pressed kisses to Newt's thighs as he slowly thrust his finger in and out until he was able to do so smoothly, only then adding another one. Newt groaned at the slight stretch, and Theseus halted until Newt wriggled impatiently, smiling at the antics of his little one as he drove the two fingers in together. Pulling them out slightly to thrust them back in. 

Theseus began to scissor his fingers, freezing momentarily when his fingers brushed against something that made Newt moan loudly. He targeted that spot again as he started driving his fingers into Newt with more speed, spreading them out and stretching Newt on them until he was ready to take a third finger. Newt whined as the third finger squeezed in besides the other two, quietening as Theseus began to thrust his fingers in, and soon Newt was taking them without any resistance. Arching his back a little as he tried to get them deeper. Theseus pulled his fingers out and Newt made a breathy needy sound in complaint. 

Theseus smeared some more lube onto Newt's rim before turning him over. Looking into Newt's flushed face and green eyes hazy with arousal had Theseus unable to wait even a moment longer. He laid down over top his brother, grabbing onto his thighs to spread them to make room for himself. Newt looking away shyly as he was exposed completely to Theseus, making Theseus lean down to place a soft kiss to his forehead. 

"Are you sure you want this baby? We don't have to do a single thing you don't want to, just getting to touch you was more than I had ever thought I would get." Theseus asked, using his clean hand to gently caress his brother's flushed cheek. 

"I want this." Newt said, looking directly into Theseus' eyes as he spoke, not even a hint of reluctance left within the bright green depths.

"Newt you have to tell me if it hurts okay? If I'm going too fast and you want to slow down, or stop you just say the word little one. I need you to enjoy this, if you're not then you need to tell me." Theseus commanded Newt and Newt nodded with a little smile, clearly biting back a sarcastic comment for Theseus' sake and Theseus kissed his cheek as he lubed up his cock with an excessive amount to ensure he wouldn't accidentally hurt Newt.

Theseus reached down to pump Newt's hard cock a few times as he lined himself up with Newt's hole. Theseus glanced down at Newt, staring down at his beautiful little one as his brother arched into his body, needing some sort of gratification. 

"I love you so much little one." Theseus whispered to Newt as he slowly began to inch his way in, the head of his cock popping in with a bit of resistance. 

"Breathe with me baby, deep breaths." Theseus instructed as he inched forward, halting just an inch after the head to wait for Newt to adjust. He pressed kisses all over Newt's face as Newt breathed deeply trying to get used to the intrusion. 

"More Thee." Newt mumbled and Theseus slowly sank in a bit more, stopping every little bit to let Newt adjust until he had completely sunk in. A moan so guttural escaping Theseus at the feeling of Newt's tight, hot ass squeezing his cock. Newt wrapped his arms tightly around Theseus' shoulders, fingertips digging into Theseus' skin as he rocked up a bit, telling him he was ready. 

"You're so fucking tight Newt, you feel so good around me. I feel like I'm going to blow my load in seconds like some fucking teenager. So tight and wet for me." Theseus groaned into his brother's ear. Newt turned his head to the side bashfully at the dirty praise. Theseus nudged his nose into his brother's cheek affectionately. Newt had always been so shy and pure, an angel stuck in a world of sinners.

Theseus slowly pulled out a bit to thrust back in, both of them moaning at the feeling. Theseus dropped his head into the crook of Newt's neck as he struggled to maintain control over himself and keep from hurting his little one.

"Faster Thee." Newt begged and Theseus was quick to oblige pulling out nearly all the way to drive himself back in, brushing up against that little spot inside of Newt that had Newt's cock twitching. Theseus continued to thrust that way until all the resistance seemed to give way so that Theseus could thrust properly. His hips built up a rhythm as he drove into his little one, ensuring to rub against that spot with each thrust, trying to push them both over the edge. 

All he could think of was how long he had wanted this, how much better the real thing was than any of his fantasies. He'd wanted Newt so long, he could barely believe he was really here under him, moaning for him, arching into him, pushing back onto him.

Theseus grabbed onto Newt's thighs, lifting them and pushing them back towards his chest before beginning to ram into Newt making Newt scream in pleasure as he arched his back, trying to meet each of Theseus' hard thrusts. His toes curling with the overwhelming pleasure he was experiencing and he struggled to keep from cumming too quickly. Theseus moaned as he trailed sloppy kisses along Newt's neck as he fucked into Newt's hole. The tight pressure around his cock making him feel like he was going to cum any second now but he held it back, wanting to make sure Newt came first. 

Theseus angled his thrusts so that each was driving straight into Newt's prostate, rutting up into him so hard all Newt could do was whimper as waves of pleasure overtook him at each thrust. Newt pulled on Theseus' back trying to get him to fall onto him so that he could feel his weight. 

"Harder Thee." Newt moaned and Theseus growled, rutting into Newt, grinding into him with each thrust so that he could rub against his prostate. Newt gasping with each thrust. Theseus realized what Newt was trying to do and eased his body down onto his, their bodies slick with sweat gliding along each other's as they moved against one another. Newt's moans began to grow louder as he got closer, his cock leaking pre-cum onto Theseus' abs. 

"Are you gonna cum for me little one? You look so fucking pretty when you cum. Are you gonna cum with just my cock in your ass, you don't need a hand when you have me fucking you so good, do you baby?" Theseus grunted out between thrusts. Groaning loudly as Newt clenched down on his cock at his words. 

"So good Thee, so good." Newt moaned as his older brother wrapped his arms under him, holding him up to his chest as he pounded into his prostate so hard it had Newt seeing stars. Newt mumbled incoherently into Theseus' ear as he fucked him, breaking off into breathy gasps when he felt like he couldn't hold it back anymore. 

"I'm-I'm" Newt started unable to get any more words out when his brain was being turned to mush. 

"Cum for me little one, cum on my cock." Theseus moaned out, growling when he felt the first bit of cum spurt out onto his stomach, the heat of it and the knowledge that he had actually made Newt cum with just his cock making him cum too. He shot stream after stream into Newt, his vision going dark with how hard he came. The sound of Newt's little mewls at the combination of reaching climax and feeling the heat of Theseus' cum in his ass the only thing keeping him grounded. 

Theseus completely collapsed onto Newt, nuzzling his face into his little brother's neck as he mumbled about how much he loved him and how good Newt was for him. Newt whined at the praise, still too spent after their fucking to be able to form any thoughts or words. Stuck in a blissful haze feeling so safe and warm wrapped up in Theseus' arms, pinned under his weight. 

After a few moments of catching their breath, Theseus finally eased himself out of Newt, his cum leaking out of Newt's ass making him feel immensely proud at having claimed him so entirely. Reluctantly he spelled them clean, knowing Newt hated sleeping if he wasn't clean, even though he wanted to have his cum stay inside of Newt. 

Newt cuddled up to his chest, yawning adorably, too spent to keep his eyes open as Theseus maneuvered himself to lay on his back before he wrapped his arms tightly around Newt, tugging his body closer so that Newt rested on his chest. He needed that weight there to confirm for him that all of this was real, to reassure him that his little one really was in his arms after a night spent allowing Theseus to show him how much he wanted him. He had always dreamt of holding Newt like this, wondering how at peace he would feel with the love of his life cradled safely to his chest. To be able to hold Newt as he slept had always been a fantasy of his. None of his wildest fantasies could even compare to the real thing, how soft and warm Newt felt in his arms, how grounding his weight was. He brushed his fingers through his brother's soft hair the way he knew he liked. Newt moaned quietly, snuggling in closer and going still when comfortable. 

Theseus accioed the blanket to rest over top the both of them, knowing it could get cold at night when both of them had cooled down a bit. 

"Merry Christmas Thee." Newt mumbled making Theseus smile down at his little one who looked to be sleeping even though he had just spoken. 

"Merry Christmas baby." Theseus responded, tightening his grip around Newt, pressing a kiss to his curls before allowing himself to fall asleep. Feeling more content than he had in years with his little one securely in his arms, and allowing Theseus to love him.


End file.
